The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mimulus plant botanically known as Mimulus aurantiacus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bosburem’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during May 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Mimulus cultivars with large flowers, attractive flower coloration, and a compact-upright growth habit.
The new Mimulus cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Mimulus aurantiacus breeding selection coded nct-8518-e, not patented, characterized by its dark yellow-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, low to moderate vigor, and compact-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during July 2010 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2010 in Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.